Prison
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: Jake has left Amy in prison and he is absolutely terrified about her safety.


It had been nearly two week since Jake left Amy with Boyle in the prison without saying good bye. He was worried, very worried. The woman he loves is in a prison with dangerous murderers and criminals with weapons and he's not there to protect her anymore. She hadn't called him yet although Boyle assured him every day multiple times that she was fine but he didn't exactly believe that. If something had happened Amy would have told Boyle to lie to protect Jake because she knew the thought of her being hurt would literally torture him and for that reason Boyle would lie and Jake couldn't help but think that they might have done that because for some weird reason he could feel that she was hurt and he was right.

A few days after Jake left Amy got into a fight. It was nothing major, she had a few cuts and bruises but they weren't serious and her "baby" was fine. She didn't want to worry Jake and so she decided that she wouldn't tell him about it until the mission was done but the fact that she was lying to him bothered her every single day. She hated lying to Jake and so she never done it and it worked the same way with Jake. This kept their relationship strong because whenever something was going on they would talk about it and fix it instead of hiding it and this just made their relationship even better.

About two weeks after Jake left Amy felt it was safe to phone him and so she patiently walked up and down beside the phones until the phoning hour came. As soon as it hit twelve she ran to the nearest phone and dialled his number. The phone rang and eventually she heard his voice say hello.

"Jake." She said as a smile appeared on her face. When she heard his voice all her worries disappeared and all she focused on was him.

"Amy." He said with a sigh of relief because he finally knew that she was actually alive and ok as far as he knew. "Is everything ok? Are you gonna be out soon?"

"Yeah I'm fine and I think so. I'm getting close, as soon as she tells me the names I'm leaving. What about you, how's everything going?" Said trying hard to make sure she doesn't seem like she's lying to him.

"Fine, we're still trying to find the guy but we're getting there."

"That's good, how are you? Is everything okay?" Amy asked sounding concerned because she felt like there was something wrong. Jake and Amy from the very beginning had this connection, they could always tell when something was up and now she was using that connection even though they were miles away.

"I'm ok, I'm just lonely. It's quiet without you in my apartment, I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll be back soon," Amy looked around to make sure no one was close and began to whisper. "I'll only need about another week. Two at the most, I promise."

"That's good, that's really good." As Jake was about to carry on a warning tone sounded on the phone, this meant they only had another minute. "Be careful please, I love you and I want you to come back to me as soon as you can."

"I will and I love you too. You better be careful as well, I don't need you being targeted next."

"I will, I promise." Just as Jake finished the phone hung up.

A WEEK AND A HALF LATER

As usual Amy was right, she managed to get the names and she was ready to leave. She packed her stuff, told the other inmates she was being transferred and she left. She was nervous for some reason, she thought that is was because she was worried about the other inmates maybe finding out about her being a cop but really it was because she would be seeing Jake for the first time in nearly a month. She had to tell him about the fact she got into a fight because otherwise the thought would never leave her mind but it could definitely wait.

The guard walked her out behind a bus that actually belongs to the NYPD in case any inmates saw anything. As she walked round the corner the first person she saw was Jake, she didn't care about anyone else who was there, not right now anyway; she only cared about Jake. A soon as they saw each other huge grins appeared on their faces, they just couldn't stop themselves. She walked over to him and straight away they both went in for a kiss. They had missed each other a lot and them reuniting was the best feeling they have ever felt, apart from their love for each other of course.


End file.
